


Embarassing Situations

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, En (Mentioned), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "Do you... Like girls too?" She asked, noticing your eyes on her pinkish mouth."Yes.""Have you ever kissed one?""No..." You admitted in a low voice.Nikaido smiled sweetly, placing a hand on your warm cheek. "Wanna try?""Well" Noi intervened, bringing her big body closer to you. "I have a better idea. Wanna try something really cool with us?"
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Embarassing Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I have been 0 days without exposing my horny thoughts in terrible pwp fics with hot buff ladies. 
> 
> My record is 0 days.

**Embarassing Situations**

_violetnudewoman_

-

Embarrassing.

That was the right word to describe the situation you were in at that moment. That damn boss had never mentioned the fact that his family members were so... Shameless. Especially his cousin, Noi. A thug who, according to rumors, can split any asshole in half in a single karate chop.

A thug who, that afternoon, looked like a teenager with effervescent hormones while kissing her... Her _what_ , exactly? Who the hell was that blonde? For now, you only knew her name: Nikaido.

You were waiting for En in the huge living room when a loud laughter and a soft female voice announced their arrival. It was the first time that you had seen the famous cleaner in person - you had only heard about Noi from En's comments and other associated cleaners. Beside her, the blonde, Nikaido. A pretty girl, three times smaller, who made faces of embarrassment listening to the other's dirty jokes and comments about fights and bets with her partner.

As soon as Noi saw you, she immediately introduced herself, extending her huge hand, covered with a bloodstained glove. She had forgotten to introduce her blonde friend - she had to do it herself, giving you a gentle smile.

And Noi decided to stay there, wanting to know everything about you and what you were doing there at that moment. Apparently, she liked to make friends.

She ended up asking one of the servants for food and drink. Suddenly, the three of you were already talking about your lives while you let the wine go away with your inability to be a sociable woman.

Things started to get a little weird when the two women started a innocent conversation about men and how they manage to piss them off with their attitudes. You remember the blonde complaining about someone named Kaiman, who was apparently stupid enough not to notice her feelings. And Noi agreed with her, mentioning her partner Shin and how he acted awkward every time he saw her without clothes.

Both were tired of their respective men of their lives. You just watched, sipping your wine and throwing questioning looks behind your mask.

"What about you, (Y/N)? Has any stupid ass man pissed you off today?" Noi wanted to know, turning the contents of her glass at once.

"For now, just my boss", you replied, noting how late En was. "He called to talk to me, but apparently, it's been a waste of time wait for him."

The other one seemed a little indignant at your finding. "Oh, don't talk like that! You're with us drinking some expensive wine, and we're the coolest", she concluded with a laugh, linking her long fingers with Nikaido's. "You should relax, since he will take a while to arrive, I'm sure."

And when you realized, you already felt the alcohol making you dizzy. And the connected lips of both women slightly drunk making you very embarrassed at the same time. At one point, the blonde asked her to take off that damn mask, and the sorcerer chuckled, immediately removing it.

You almost choked with your wine when you saw the thick white strands cascading down her broad shoulders, framing her face.

An absurdly gorgeous face.

And there you were, sitting across from them on the luxurious couch in that living room, not knowing exactly how to deal with the intense blush that was beginning to form on your face and the strange heat that warmed your skin. You couldn't deny that that scene was making you a little... Baffled. And with a little envy. You liked girls, but you've never really been with one - thanks to your shyness.

At the same time, you started to get pissed about it. What the fuck?! What's the need to kiss like two virgins in front of others?

Feeling your head starting to heat up with indignation, you finished the contents of your glass, leaving it on the table with a loud sound, standing up right afterwards.

"I'd better go."

"Oh why?" Noi asked, moving away from the other's lips when she saw you leaving the couch.

"I think I should leave you alone", you replied dryly, still feeling your face burning with shame.

"Oh sorry (Y/N)!" Nikaido apologized, noticing your discomfort. "You're here for work and that was really embarrassing. I'm really sorry. Me and Noi are going to another pla-"

"Stay here with us", Noi interrupted. "You're nice and I liked you."

Suddenly, she took your hand and pulled you back to the couch - this time on the side where they were sitting.

You soon found yourself sitting between them.

"Hey..."

"I'm curious about you. Let me see your face!" Noi asked with a charming wink. "From the tone of your voice I bet you look like a cutie pie."

You widened your eyes behind the mask you were wearing. "Look, I don't think-"

"She's stubborn, (Y/N). She won't leave you alone until you give her what she wants", Nikaido commented, resting her chin on your shoulder. Your face heated up even more with that close contact. You could smell wine on her breath as she whispered near your ear. _"I know that very well."_

You swallowed hard. _'T_ _hese women should do unimaginable things every time they meet',_ you thought internally.

Feeling defeated by the blonde's body so close to yours and the watchful eye of the taller one waiting for your answer, you sighed and started unzipping your mask, lifting it up with a certain fear of possibly being rejected.

With your face completely exposed, you felt vulnerable in front of Noi's ruby eyes, who smiled widely as she placed a finger on your chin, lifting your head and analyzing your features. "I'm really good at deductions. You're a pretty little thing, you know that?"

You didn't know where to look, too intimidated by Noi's intense stare. "T-Thank you, I guess?" You stuttered. She ended up laughing.

"Yeah, I knew that a nice girl like you wouldn't disappoint", Nikaido commented, slightly turning your face towards hers. "You really are beautiful."

Your heart skipped a beat when you realized how close she was. Inevitably your eyes met her baby blue ones, and in that moment you felt the air getting a little thin. She was, in fact, a stunning woman. With delicate features, peaceful aura and full breasts.

You noticed her lips curved in a dirty smile and an inexplicable urge to kiss her took over your senses.

"Do you... Like girls too?" She asked, noticing your eyes on her pinkish mouth.

"Yes."

"Have you ever kissed one?"

"No..." You admitted in a low voice.

Nikaido smiled sweetly, placing a hand on your warm cheek. "Wanna try?"

"Well" Noi intervened, bringing her big body closer to you. "I have a better idea. Wanna try something really cool with us?"

You turned to her with a confused look. "Wait... You two are not... Not in a serious relationship or something?"

Noi laughed out loud. "Oh no no no. Let's say we just... _Enjoy_ each other's company. No big deal."

You haven't even been able to formulate an answer. Instead, you got a little startled when you felt Nikaido's small hand touch your thigh, squeezing the soft flesh covered by your pants. She giggled seeing your reaction.

"We have a lot of fun together, but... I don't oppose the idea of sharing our fun with someone else", the blonde murmured next to your ear as she brushed her lips against the skin of your neck, leaving small kisses there. "But if you don't want to..."

"Ok", you replied without thinking, feeling nervousness take over your already tense body. "I want."

"Nice!" Noi said cheerfuly, taking your body without ceremony and throwing it on her strong shoulders. You protested and flounce - Nikaido even tried to intervene by asking her to let you walk to the bedroom. But she didn't give a damn.

-

Your clothes were already lying on the floor of Noi's room, along with pieces from the other two. You were lying on the bed with only the cotton lingerie protecting your private parts from the women's eyes. They were also in the same way.

It was inevitable not to look away from those two bodies so... Contrastingly. With stature, shapes and details so different and unique. Composed of pale skins, curves, fatness, stretch marks and glorious muscles - mainly Noi.

Although what happened in the room remains in your recent memory, at that moment you admitted your defeat in front of them and decided to let things happen.

Maybe you really needed to relax.

The two of them settled down, each sitting beside you at the headboard. Noticing your nervousness, they decided to talk a little about some amenities to help you relax more before they start - at Nikaido's initiative. The blonde was also the first to act, taking your chin and bringing your shy face towards hers. You heard her low laugh before you felt her lips take yours in a slow, soft kiss.

_Wow._

You closed your eyes, trying to enjoy that moment. Your mind tried to focus as much as possible on those very gentle movements, with her tongue tasting every corner of your mouth and allowing you to do the same with her. One of her hands buried itself in the back of your hair, pushing your face even closer, as if she wanted to devour your lips at once. Your hands decided to move too, touching her curvy body, feeling the softness of her skin and the exposed parts - she even let out a murmur of satisfaction when she felt your fingers timidly squeezing her breasts and buttocks.

The air became more necessary with the hungry kiss and you had to move away. "D-Damn..." You sighed.

Nikaido laughed, whispering again in your ear. "There's a lot more where this one came from. Just to let you know."

Noi also decided to do something. Much taller than you, she had to bend over so that she could reach your face. Taking your chin in her big hand, she lifted your head and without saying anything did the same as the blonde seconds ago. Her kiss was a little more intense, with bites and sucks on your lower lip. You tried to keep up with her in the best way possible, since she kissed with a certain haste and impetuosity.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping, they dragged their moist lips down your neck, past your collarbones until they reached your chest. Each one lowered a cup of your bra, revealing your breasts.

"Mmmm nice", Noi praised, massaging one of them with her callused hand and then immediately taking the sensitive nipple in her hot mouth. Nikaido did the same, stroking the other nipple with the tip of her tongue in a circular motion. Both hands also used the moment to check how aroused you were, massaging your vulva over your panties' fabric - which by now was inevitably damp. You arched your back and bit your bottom lip, trying not to be scandalous, while dipping your hands in their silky hair.

"You don't have to be shy now (Y/N)", said the blonde, leaving a trail of kisses on your belly until she reached your still covered part. "Just relax. Now things are gonna be really fun."

That said, she got rid of the cotton garment and immediately spread your legs, supporting one of them on the tallest thick thighs, which continued to give due attention to your breast. She smirked at the intriguing sight of your vulva.

The new job took up a lot of your days, so there was no time to do the most trivial things. Depilation was one of them. Your face burned with embarrassment when you noticed that at that time your groin was full of small curls and the front part covered with small and large irregular hairs.

"Gorgeous", Nikaido smiled, running her thumb over your pubic hair, spreading the strands a little further, revealing your clit.

"Please..." You groaned, throwing your head back with a bite of Noi on your ultrasensitive nipple.

"Don't keep her waiting... She's in a hurry", she said mockingly, dropping her hand and spreading your outer lips, exposing your glistening opening to the blonde.

She then nodded quickly, laughing heartily at the shy, anxious expression on your face. Her lips left kisses and bites on the inside of your thighs until they reached their goal - not without first provoking you some more, seductively capturing a small tuft of pubic hair in her mouth.

It seemed that she wasn't willing to let any piece of your body out of her touch. You opened your mouth, your head trying to find the right words to say in a low voice at that lewd moment, but your thoughts were soon interrupted by her hot tongue sliding slowly down your wet slit, from the bottom up, the tip soon finding the bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck..." You immediately groaned louder, trying to deal with that sensation by clinging to both women's hair.

"You taste so good", whispered Nikaido, soon licking your folds again. She spent a few minutes focused on it until she lifted the flat of her tongue up to your clit again, closing her lips there, sucking on it until your legs started trembling with the intense pleasure of that contact.

All this added to restless fingers brushing your entrance for passage.

"Hey gorgeous, just relax", you heard Noi murmur in your ear. Slowly, she inserted a finger, and after a few seconds massaging your tight walls, decided to add another; both fingers in and out of you, making you gasp.

To try to cope with the urge to scream out loud, you turned your head to the side and ended up sticking your teeth in the larger woman's arm. "Oi oi oi, you don't have to bite me", Noi laughed, taking your face with her free hand. "Come here." Soon, your lips were taken again by her fiery kiss.

You felt the climax was very close at the moment when Nikaido gently pulled your pubic hair while flicking her tongue on your clit and Noi's fingers curved at the front wall of your pussy, touching a point that caused a heat wave that staggered throughout your body. You arched your back more intensely, starting to buckling your hips against their hand and tongue for more.

You have never felt that before.

"O-Oh God... D-Don't stop... Please don't stop..."

"We won't stop babe", Noi moaned, feeling her fingers being squeezed by your throbbing pussy. "We won't stop until you come for us." And she took your abused nipple back in her mouth, intensifying your pleasure while she fucked you faster and harder with her merciless fingers.

Nikaido's blue eyes focused on your horny contorted face as she sucked your nub hard again and lifted one hand, grabbing your other abandoned breast, feeling the nipple swell in her palm. You grabbed her hand without thinking.

"I'm gonna... I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna come..."

That was probably the most intense orgasm you've ever had. You couldn't help yourself and ended up moaning loudly, feeling your body immediately seize with spasms, your toes curling due to extreme ecstasy. You didn't even notice when Nikaido stood up and collided her lips with yours. You both moaned into the kiss as you tasted your juices mixing with your tongues.

You were so numb with all that pleasure that you let yourself be positioned on the bed by Noi's hands, so that your face was against Nikaido's wet pussy. You didn't even see it when she got rid of her lingerie.

"You said you were never with girls, right?" She asked, running one hand through your hair while the other presented her intimacy to your eyes. You nodded. "Okay. Do it your way."

Of course, you knew how oral sex worked. You just didn't know exactly how to do it on women in a pleasant way. It was not the same as sucking a cock, or stroking your own vagina in solitary sessions. You could even tell her that, but you preferred to let it go and see how it would go naturally.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing... Let me know if I do something wrong."

She continued to stroke your hair. "No, it's not! Just relax, (Y/N)". And concluded with a wink. "I'm counting on you."

Before you started, you were surprised with something hot and wet slid down your bottom's skin. It was Noi's tongue, which was positioned behind you, lowering her face. You could feel her warm breath reaching your sex, totally exposed to her red eyes. "My turn to taste this nice girl", she said, before opening your ass cheeks and sticking her tongue at once in your pussy, still sensitive from the previous orgasm. You only managed to groan, instinctively lifting your hips for more contact.

"So hot", Noi praised you again, slapping your ass, getting a ridiculous squeak from your lips.

Turning your focus to the beautiful blonde in front of you, all exposed and aroused, you started your work giving an experimental lick along her intimacy, making her sigh softly. With the apparent approval, you decided to go a step further, repeating what she had done to you minutes before, sliding your tongue from her hole to clit, feeling that little organ pulsate with your timid circular movements.

"Oh yes (Y/N)... Just like that..." Nikaido murmured, closing her eyes and sinking her head into the pillow, pushing your head against her cunt.

Meanwhile, Noi devoured your sex with energy, sucking your folds, tasting your juices still remaining from your recent climax. "Damn (Y/N), you're so wet for me..." She said, licking the arousal that oozed from you.

You couldn't answer, since your mouth was very busy trying to give all the pleasure possible to the blonde, who was so relaxed and surrendered, moaning sweetly and throwing her legs on your shoulders, approving and trusting your efforts.

But she wanted something more. "You... You can use your fingers too (Y/N)", Nikaido suggested.

At her request, you put two fingers in your mouth, wetting them with saliva. Carefully, you inserted one finger, and then the other, moving them slowly, afraid of hurting her or doing something that would make her uncomfortable.

_Damn. So tight..._

But minutes later, her body already showed signs that you were doing a good job. "Oh shit! R-Right there!" Nikaido groaned when tentatively you curved your fingers and touched the spongy, triggering area. Seeing her reaction, you decided to wrap your lips around her clit, sucking it hard. Steadily stimulating her two extreme pleasure points soon brought her to climax with a loud groan that echoed through the room. The sensation of her arousal taking over your palate rekindled your horny.

_That was so..._

"That was so amazing, (Y/N)!" The blonde sighed happily, squeezing your flushed cheek.

"T-Thank you again..."

"Hey! I want it too!" You heard Noi complain, pulling away from your intimacy and then standing up. Turning to her, you wanted to laugh for a moment when you saw the huge pout on her lips, moist with your arousal.

And she soon positioned herself at the headboard, a huge smile adorning her beautiful face. Your eyes looked again at her sculptural body. She really was... Incredible. An amazonian beauty that makes humans and sorcerers bewildered.

She practically tore her underwear, being completely naked at your disposal. But not only you had been invited to join the fun.

"I want you two", Noi said, spreading her shapely legs, exposing her pink, fleshy cunt. Everything about her was abundant - even her clit looked a little bigger.

Your mouth watered. You really enjoyed the experience to sucking a pussy and wanted to do it again.

"Finally someone to help me take care of this woman", Nikaido joked, bringing you along with her to settle in that majestic body. You both started with kisses on her neck, running your lips down over her broad chest, each taking a large, soft breast in your mouth. Noi's huge hands immediately buried themselves in your hair, asking for more through low moans.

You decided to act first, lowering your mouth along her abdomen. You lost a few good minutes there, absolutely delighted and excited by those oh so perfect muscles, kissing, licking, feeling the light salty taste of the skin there, which started to sweat with the heat of the moment.

But you really wanted to taste that goddess further down. When your shy kisses reached her sex, you let your tongue touch her freely; first, her juicy folds, and then rising from the opening to the turgid clit. She threw her head in ecstasy, immediately pushing your face against her.

"Oh fuck yeah... So good..." She whispered.

As you imagined, she tasted awfully good. You sucked her pussy with such pleasure that it would make you wonder during several nights before sleeping. It was even hard to believe you were there, making the so-called sorcerer bite her bottom lip and moan like that. It was certainly something good to remember later.

Not just her, but Nikaido too. You didn't know exactly who she was, where she came from or how long she and Noi have known each other. You only knew that you had really liked her and her curious gentle and chaotic aura.

When you looked up to watch Noi's sweet expressions, you saw the blonde's creamy ass covering the view. You didn't even see it when she positioned her cunt on the other's face, moving her hips against her hungry mouth. _'What a thirsty girl'_ , you thought.

A highly exciting and privileged view of her opening receiving her furious licks, her fingers feeling the soft flesh, exposing the small hole just above. You were curious for a moment wondering what it would be like to _lick it_ there.

Even more excited to see Nikaido in that position, you decided to increase your efforts on Noi, trying sticking your tongue at her cunt, massaging her clit with your thumb. Her moans were drowned out by the other's pussy lips in her mouth.

After a few minutes, her body started to react. "Ohhh shit I'm almost there... Don't stop..." Noi warned, feeling a delicious tension starting to swirl below her abdomen. 

"Hmmm I-I'm almost there too", the blonde moaned, rubbing herself frantically against her face. It only took a few minutes for her body to be brought down by a second orgasm, intense as the first.

The other started to contract in your mouth as soon as you more avidly massaged her bundle of nerves, and then her climax came, announced by a loud and delicious groan - and her strong legs unconsciously clasping your head, almost choking you. The cleaner, still trying to process the post-orgasm effects, didn't even notice your hand patting her thighs.

"Noi! You're gonna kill her like this!" The blonde warned, taking you from between her legs.

"Ah! My bad, my bad... It's just that it was so intense... Damn", she replied breathlessly. "You really do well huh..."

You smiled nervously. "Oh. T-Thanks, again."

For a moment you thought it was over... But you were still so aroused. And you needed relief once more.

Without thinking too much, you dropped your hand, hissing as you felt your fingers touching your folds, still wet with saliva and your pussy juices. Your small moan caught the two women's attentions.

"My my, looks like our new friend needs some help", Noi commented with a chuckle. "Come here."

And you went, placing yourself between the two hot bodies lying on the bed. The duo soon attacked your lips in a triple kiss, wet and wild, as they snaked their fingers across your chest and belly until they reached your thighs. "Open up for us", Nikaido whispered in your ear after pulling away from the messy kiss. You obeyed, opening and raising your legs, leaving your vulva well exposed.

You twitched with the blonde's fingers slowly stroking your oversensitive clit, while Noi's thick digits penetrated your entrance, massaging your insides.

"You're so fucking tight", she started with the dirty talk. You closed your eyes and paid attention. "I could spend all night fucking your pretty little pussy with my fingers and tongue 'til I made you scream my name in a way that the whole mansion could hear."

"So sexy", it was Nikaido's turn to praise you with hot words. "I can't believe you spent all this time without giving yourself to a woman… Oh I imagine that several girls missed the opportunity to taste you…" She continued, lowering her head and sucking on your breast once again. You arched your back, dipping your fingers into her long golden strands.

At one point, you felt the blonde's fingers leaving your nub and, soon after, she shoved them in your sex along with the other in quick, strong and disordered movements - you were so wet that the four digits moved smoothly inside you. It didn't take long for you to feel so close again.

"Touch yourself", Noi ordered, curling her fingers and touching your sweet spot, making you grunt louder. "I wanna see your pussy gush with so much pleasure." Immediately you started rubbing your clit, intensifying the heat that was beginning to boil inside you.

"You gonna come? Then come, come for us", Nikaido murmured, taking your lips in an obscene kiss. 

That triple stimulation was too much for you, and soon your second orgasm came on hard - so hard that you could feel your sweet juices dripping heavily from your sex.

Minutes after the torpor, you felt your body being embraced by the beautiful pair. Slow kisses and brushing hands and fingers across your sweat-covered skins were exchanged before the strange feeling of guilt suddenly took over your heart.

-

You quickly grabbed your clothes and your mask, got dressed and headed for the bedroom door, without saying goodbye to the two women. You went to the mansion for work, not to cure your bisexual curiosity fucking your boss's cousin and a complete stranger together.

You practically ran out of that place, fearing that En would see you in that state - sweaty, with messy clothes, a purplish mark on your neck (that you don't remember exactly when and who made it) and the middle of your legs slippery and sore, making you walk with a certain difficulty. As soon as you arrived at the entrance, a thick voice prevented you from turning the golden knob and reaching the street.

"Oh (Y/N), you still here?" En wanted to know, coming out from some corner of the huge room. "I already apologize for keeping you waiting. There were some major bussiness problems and I had to solve them."

"Oh that's ok sir", you replied, starting to get nervous at his hard look in your direction.

"Is everything ok with you? You look... Tired", he asked, noticing your exhausted posture.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry sir. I'm really tired. Today work was... Pretty intense", you said, giving the first lame excuse that came to mind, feeling your face burning behind your mask with such shame.

You expected a sharp reply from him, not believing in your justification. But he just shrugged. "Hm, I see. The demands have increased in the last few months. It's understandable." And he continued, putting a large hand on your shoulder. "You're doing a good job, (Y/N). Go home, you need to rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

You were astonished. _He really didn't suspect anything?_

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night."

And before you opened the door, he added. "I have absolutely nothing to do with what my subordinates do or not. But I value everyone's well-being. I need you guys."

And he turned away, disappearing into a luxurious hall. You stood there without really understanding what he meant.

Definitely, _embarrassing._

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought it would be so hard to write thressomes. It looks so easy when I read it! It's really difficult to avoid repeating words and expressions in scenes with three people doing several things at the same time, so I apologize for that. 
> 
> I need to practice more. 👀
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
